thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me All Your Cum
This is Sindel's very first song, and it was under the pressure of her mid-life crisis. It features Ro Ro & Nya. Of course, it was made in the episode "Mid-Life Crisis", as Sindel was getting worried about her age and how fast Ro Ro was growing up, because two weeks from then, Ro Ro would become emperor of Outworld. Lyrics ''Sindel: C-U-M Sindella Y-O-U you wanna I see you cummin' and I don't wanna know your name C-U-M Sindella I see you cummin' and you're gonna have to cum on me Y-O-U you wanna Would you like to try Give me a reason why Give me all that you got Maybe you'll cum fine As long as you don't impregnate me And pretend to fuck who I'm not Chorus: Don't play the Fucking Game Cause I'm a sexy kind of girl Every sex night sounds the same You've gotta cum around the whirl Give me all your cum and give me your cum Give me all your cum today Give me all your cum and give me your cum Let's forget about time And fuck our lives away Sindel: C-U-M Sindella Y-O-U you wanna Keep cummin' don't give up, it's if you want to bad enough C-U-M Sindella I'm right in front of you, now tell me who you're thinking of Y-O-U you wanna In another place, at a different time You can be my sexy star We can drink some wine Burgundy is fine Let's fuck the bottle every drop Chorus: Don't play the Fucking Game Cause I'm a sexy kind of girl Every sex night sounds the same You've gotta cum around the whirl Give me all your cum and give me your cum Give me all your cum today Give me all your cum and give me your cum Let's forget about time And fuck our lives away Ro Kahn: Give me all your cum boy Make it all deploy, I'm a sexy white toy In the nick of time I can sip it all and shine Cause it's time for change like a nickel and a dime I'm Ro Ro, I'm a barbaric hoe, I'm Co Co The sex that we had it was so so Now move, must blow blow Bridge: You have all the C-U-M I gave you everything you need Now it's up to y-o-u Is it the time, shall we proceed? Nya: Yo, I am swag shit No one gives you this It's a super woman, I own it, you're such a dumb bitch So I break off them tricks Let's pray that it sticks I'm a say this once, yeah, I don't give a shit Chorus:'' Don't play the Fucking Game Cause I'm a sexy kind of girl Every sex night sounds the same You've gotta cum around the whirl Give me all your cum and give me your cum C-U-M Sindella Give me all your cum and give me your cum Y-O-U you wanna Give me all your cum and give me your cum Give me all your cum today Give me all your cum and give me your cum Let's forget about time And fuck our lives away!